The Trojan Hydra: Epilogue
Chapter 24 Max I floated in the darkness, not really feeling anything. There was a weak tugging sensation on my back, but nothing that really told me anything. At times the darkness was darker in some area’s, and lighter in others, but overall it was unchanging. At other times there were words where I couldn’t quite make out what was being said. “Dammit boy...” “Alive?” “Thunderdud!” “Crunchy?” None of it made sense to me. When I started to realize that I was, somehow, still alive I tried to open my eyes, move do something, but my body would not move. So I started to think, where the heck am I and what the heck happened? I reviewed everything, from Mark breaking down my door to meeting Julie. From there to getting the quest, and the crazy journey that I was on. Then, finally, that insane fight against the Hydra. Not even the one from the myths, that Hercules had to defeat. No this one was worse than that. What happened then? All I remember was passing out. I heard footsteps. Some sort of heel clicking and clacking across stone. Getting closer. Someone snapped their fingers and something fell onto the ground. Ground? “That’s right, open your eyes boy,” came a voice out in the darkness. Oh, my eyes are shut? I opened my eyes. Still black, but now there was a man dressed in a dark grey suit with a grey beard, like stormy clouds. His sky blue eyes looked at me. “Hi dad,” was all I could think to say. He snorted. “That’s a start. You realize that you and your friends managed to defeat a creature that as far as any of us knew, could not be defeated?” He asked as it was a matter of fact question. “Umm....” “Of course you did, your my son. Anyways that is not why I am here. You tapped into My Lightning when you fought the creature, which is quite dangerous for you, seeing as your not a God. That is why your body is currently failing. That is not a problem, really. someone is on the way to fix that now.” “That is....good...” I was being an amazing conversationalist, I know. “I am here to ask what happened. No god could see you through our power since you left the camp. Pegasai from Camp Jupiter were sent to investigate rumors of a new island off the coast of Hawaii that my brother did not authorize. What they found was an island quickly sinking, a son of Ares waving a red axe while a daughter of Poseidon was crawling towards you. You, on the other hand, looked like you were dead. Once you got back to camp some idiot came to the conclusion that your not dead. Just dying. So, what happened?” I thought about this for a moment. Dying. It could all be over. Just like that. No more crazy quests... No more Mom... Forget that. “How do I not become dead?” I asked. He blinked at the question. “I told you, your not going to die. I do not let my children die through silly things like bravery. Someone is coming to fix your condition. What I want to know is, how you got to that condition.” So I told him. I started at the stealing the boat part and continued through everything all the way up to when I passed out and was floating in this darkness. “Hmm....this gives me much to consider,” he looked up and blinked. “Ah, here you go. Time to wake up.” With that, he disappeared. Just like that. Then I opened my eyes. A familiar looking face was staring down at me with a worried expression on his face. Horns were sticking up out of his hair. A smile broke out on his face when he saw my eyes, and Josh Woodcomb picked me up in a goat-hug. “Your alive!” He cried, which was followed by other people running into the room. I found that I was only wearing my glove and white pants. Laughing I hugged him back, then turned to look at my friends and the Roman campers. One thing I learned after coming to Demigod Camp. You survive life, but you don’t always live. Then I went to my friends and started to catch up on what I had missed. Index Category:The Trojan Hydra Category:Chapter Page